


Wade’s Birthday

by K_Vader



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Smut, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Wade Wilson, Kinky, Lace, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Teasing, That's it, This is really just porn with some background, both bottom, both top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Vader/pseuds/K_Vader
Summary: IT IS WADE'S BIRTHDAY!![Which means]{KINKY SMUT MAH FRENS}[NO detail will be ignored] {Like literally}[Like there's no tomorrow]So yeah... Happy Birthday Wade!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this story buried somewhere in my computer for months, so I want to thank [Vixen13](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13) for helping me with the editing of it and for encourage me to post it lol ❤
> 
> And the creator of lace because I just love that thing.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy?!

It is Wade's birthday. The day before Peter had asked Wade what he wanted so Peter could buy it. The only problem was that he wasn't specific on the fact that he was going to _BUY_ something for the man, not that he was going to _BE_ the gift. But of course Wade, without hesitating, said he wanted Peter and requested some very specific things that made Peter wish he had never asked.

 

\- -

 

He was standing behind the door to the bedroom, only letting half of his face and one hand show while trying to hold the door as a shield against the embarrassment of the moment.

"Get out here already!" 

"Be patient, okay? This is not something I do on a daily basis."

"I know, that's why I'm impatient!" 

Peter took a deep breath dropped his head against the door, trying very hard not to run away, before slowly opening the door. He refused to make eye contact with Wade just yet. When the door was completely opened Peter stood there looking at the floor, wishing for a towel or something to cover up with. Wade was silent which made Peter nervous. Maybe it was a bad idea, jeez maybe Wade was laughing, but when Peter looked up Wade was almost drooling.

{Sweet baby Jesus.}

[For the name of all the Gods!]

"... Wow"

Peter was wearing (just like Wade asked) a lace black thong, on top of which was a garter belt with a red bow in the back and straps connected to a pair of black high tights. All in black, except for the bow of course. No heels. No matter how much Wade pleaded, Peter was not going to wear those things.

Peter felt like the most ridiculous thing in the world, but Wade was making all his dreams come true, and just that heated gaze made Peter’s crotch ache.

"Fuck, Petey..."

"You like it?" Peter asked awkwardly. Wade stood up and showed the hardening member growing in his pants.

"What do you think?" Peter laughed but still felt so odd. Wade got closer, still admiring every part of Peter’s body. "I know you feel uncomfortable and I wanted to thank you for being such an amazing boyfriend for letting me have it anyway."

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled. Wade kissed him and hummed when his hands touched the lingerie.

"Did you do what I asked you?" Wade asked with a voice deep with desire. Peter just blushed and nodded. "All yourself? I could've helped."

"I went to a spa. It was the most embarrassing thing in the world. Good thing the girl was nice..."

"Nice in which way?" Wade asked while raising an eyebrow, causing Peter to roll his eyes.

"Not in that way, Wade."

"You better be serious or..."

Peter kissed him. "It was embarrassing, anyway."

"I promise you will enjoy this as much as I will, or even more, trust me." Peter knew that was true, because when he was putting the lingerie on, with every brush of lace across the now hairless skin, he felt a tingling through his body.

"I know."

Wade raised an eyebrow - again. "Have you already started without me?"

Peter laughed and Wade pulled Peter to the bedroom before handing some clothes to him. Peter looked at them, confused.

"What is this?"

"The Avengers want to sing happy birthday to me. They even bought a big chocolate cake."

"Wade..."

{Angry spider.}

[Even sexier spider.]

"Get dressed, Petey. We're gonna be late."

"You're kidding, right? Let me at least take this off."

Wade grabbed Peter’s hands before the man could achieve such a thing. "Nonono, I didn't say you could do that, did I?"

"I can't go like this."

"Yes you can and you will. You promised you'll do everything as I say, remember?" Peter wanted to argue and rip the lingerie away, but since it was Wade's birthday he just swallowed his pride and nodded. "Good spider, now get dressed." 

Peter thought Wade was going to wait in the living room, but instead he stayed there.

"Um?"

"I want to see you putting clothes on while wearing that." 

{Where's a pole when you need one?}

[With some coconut oil would be perf.]

Peter decided that since Wade was going to torture him, he could do the same. He took the hoodie Wade gave him and threw it on the floor. "Oops." he turned giving Wade a fine sight of dat ass as it bent very slowly to grab the item.

{Shit.}

[Crap.]

"Fuck." he whispered and Peter smiled proudly, grabbed the jeans and started pulling them up, taking his time when the jeans touched the space between the thighs and the cheeks. He turned his head a little to give Wade a playful look.

"That's mean."

"Look who's talking." Peter groaned and pulled them up entirely.

Then he put on the hoodie and turned back around. "Okay, let's go."

"You know, maybe we don't have to go. I could call in sick."

Peter got closer to adjust the neck of Wade's shirt, and leaned in to kiss him but stopped right before their lips touched. Then he smiled, stepped back, and continued his way to the door.

"That's low." pouted Wade, almost crying.

"Come on, baby. We're gonna be late."

 

\- -

 

When they were going up to the party room of the Stark Tower, Wade pressed Peter to one side of the elevator.

"So, what if someone sees it? That hoodie is not hanging that low."

Peter swallowed. "They won't."

"Yeah?" he pressed against him even more, letting Peter feel his hard groin. Peter gasped as Wade kept talking. "But how are you gonna do that?"

"I… I won't bend over..."

{I don't know if we are gonna let that happen.}

[Bending is a very important part of life.]

"That would be such a waste." Wade’s voice was husky and low against Peter's ear. Peter hummed and Wade moved away before the door opened. Peter adjusted his clothes back to normal and tried to hide his blush.

"MY LITTLE FRIENDS!" screamed Thor, meeting them with a big hug and lifting them both from the floor.

"What up, Thorsy?" He put them down and now hugged Wade alone. "Happy day for you my annoying and much cared for friend." Peter chuckled and went to say hi to the others, trying very hard to push the hoodie as far down as possible.

"So, what have you two been doing?" asked Bruce serving them some drinks. Wade turned to Peter with an evil look.

"Yeah, Petey. What have we been up to?" 

"Oh um... Well, we've been, you know..."

They all crossed looks and Clint laughed, he was pretty sure there was something more.

{The bestie knows what's up.}

"I'm pretty sure it's been fun." Clint said, winking an eye at Peter.

"Oh yes, very productive." said Wade as he pressed a gentle elbow into Clint’s ribs and chuckled. Peter could only look away.

"Well it's very nice of you to let us celebrate your birthday with you." said the Captain from the balcony where he was working on the barbecue.

"Yeah well, it’s not like I have a lot of friends."

{None, actually?}

[Counting the 8 in this party I think it would be... 8.]

"Then it's a pleasure to be the lucky ones." Steve said smiling while struggling with some ribs. Wade kept talking with Clint in sign language and Peter could only hope he wasn't telling him about the lingerie.

To take away those thoughts, he stood up and went outside to help Steve with the ribs he was about to stab.

"It's not that hard, Steve."

"Oh yeah? Then you do it." he said raising an eyebrow and handing him the meat knife and the tongs.

"I used to help my uncle with the barbecue all the time, it’s easy."

Steve crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's see that, Mr. Know-it-all."

Peter was cutting the meat, everything was going perfectly fine. The ribs almost seemed ready for a photoshoot, that was until the tongs slipped and one hit his hoodie, leaving a big stain.

"How bad, you were doing such a great job." said Steve with a sassy tone and Peter laughed rolling his eyes.

"Oops, Pete you need to change that." said Bruce from behind them. "Take it off, I have other one around here." Peter was about to pull up the hoodie when he saw the lace and pulled it down as fast as he could. Wade laughed and stood behind him.

"What's wrong, Petey? Too cold to take it off?" he asked almost in a growl. Peter flushed with eyes wide open.

"That's okay, I can change in the bathroom."

"It's not like we haven't seen what's under there." called Tony from inside.

"Yeah, Petey." Wade's voice was low and smooth. "It's not like we haven't seen what's under there."

{JA gurl you mean.}

[Such a sassy bastard.]

"Stop." Peter whispered.

"Everything okay?" asked Steve confused.

"Um, yeah. I just... I'll change in the bathroom." Wade chuckled and Bruce came out with a black hoodie.

"Here you go, kid." Peter grabbed it and Wade started to pull up the dirty one.

"Let me help you."

Peter jumped away from him. "NO! That's okay, I can do it myself, excuse me." he squeaked and ran to the bathroom.

 

\- -

 

The day kept going, every now and then Wade would tease Peter, whispering things in his ear that made his body shiver. Nobody seemed to notice though and Peter was grateful for that, but his dick obviously wasn’t. And with every word and touch it was getting harder. He could swear the day was taking an eternity.

They sang the happy birthday, Wade wished something, giving an obvious wink to Peter who only glared back. Then Wade cut the cake. They let him do it since he was the expert with knives.

While they were eating, Peter was with Clint laughing and having fun. His spoon fell so he leaned over to grab it, but stopped in the process. His face went completely red when he felt cold air where the lingerie was. He turned abruptly to see a very flushed and wide-eyed Clint.

"I... This is not- I mean-"

"Petey, stop... I'm not gonna ask." 

Peter nodded and was going to keep eating the cake to at least cover the awkwardness, but he hadn’t grabbed the spoon. So he just stayed there quiet while not making eye contact with Clint. Taking pity on the man, Clint bent over and grabbed the spoon before handing it to Peter with a smile.

"I know Wade enough not to ask, but I also to know he can be weird on what he wants… Plus, it suits you." he winked and Peter could feel all the blood rushing to his face.

 

\- -

 

It was already late and Peter couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Wade's arm and pulled him away enough from the others.

"Um, Wade..."

"Yes, Baby boy?"

"Um... Can we go now?"

{Someone's desperate.}

[With all that lace I would be too.]

"Why the rush, baby? We're having such a good time." Peter glared and Wade smiled. "You have to be good remember?"

"Wade," Peter looked at Wade with giant puppy eyes. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Ask nicely."

Peter rolled his eyes and looked around, making sure there was no one close. 

"Can we go now... Please?" He pouted, pushing his lower lip out. Wade couldn't help it and grinned wide.

{How can you say no to that?}

[I am so hard right now.]

{You don’t have a dick.}

[No one asked you.]

"Since you're being so polite, I guess we can excuse ourselves." Peter nodded desperately and Wade turned to the group "Well guys, it's time to go. I have a desperate present waiting for me at home." Peter blushed and they laughed, except for Steve whose eyes were wide and Clint who face palmed.

 

\- -

 

When the elevator doors were shut Wade pressed Peter into the wall again, kissing him and pulling up the hoodie enough for his hands to touch the lace.

"You have no idea how much I've been devouring you all day." Wade said against Peter’s neck. Peter moaned in response. "The image of you with that under your clothes is killing me, Petey." 

Peter jumped up, wrapping his legs around Wade’s waist. Wade stumbled and Peter's back hit one side of the elevator. He just groaned in ecstasy while Wade kept licking his neck as those hands were working their way under the thong. Peter threw his head back with a desperate moan.

"You like that horny spider?"

Peter just nodded biting his lip before kissing Wade again. Wade squeezed Peter’s butt and Peter broke the kiss to gasp. Before the doors opened, Wade let go and pulled the hoodie down further than before since now he was trying to hide the erection growing in Peter’s jeans.

 

\- -

 

The whole trip to the apartment was very hard with Wade whispering dirty little things in Peter’s ear and nipping at an earlobe. Peter was trying valiantly to look calm while the taxi driver kept peeking in the rearview mirror. Wade even put a hand under Peter’s pants to feel the lace of the lingerie along the hard groin. Peter squeaked and the driver looked up again.

"Hey dude, wanna join or something?" asked Wade annoyed and the driver blushed and kept driving. Peter just looked away.

 

\- -

 

The front door was opened abruptly with Peter all over Wade, kissing and humming in between. Gandolf didn't even mind. He just stretched on his castle bed and turned in order to not watch, as if he already knew what was going to happen.

{Gandolf is a cat from another story.}

[And she criticize us for breaking the 4th wall.]

Wade closed the door, pushing it with one foot as he took off Peter's hoodie, biting and licking at that well muscled chest in the process. Peter whimpered and tightened his fingers around Wade’s shoulders.

Wade set Peter down gently on his feet before turning him with a quick move of the hips, bending him so Peter's butt would be facing Wade. Peter gasped and had to reached out to grip the back of the couch to prevent him from falling. Wade started pulling the jeans down, slowly, biting the lace and the skin that was being revealed in the process.

Peter moaned at every bite, moving his hips without even noticing. Wade finally took the jeans off entirely and pulled his own down, standing up before hugging Peter from behind, so he could feel his cock against the thong. Peter hummed, moving his ass against it. Wade groaned and grabbed Peter’s hips to follow the movements.

"Petey, lean over the back of the couch please. I need a better view."

"Wade..." Peter blushed immediately and tried to speak again, but Wade licked the back of Peter’s neck, in the spot he knew Peter was ticklish.

"Come on, Petey. It's my birthday and as far as I’ve heard you are my present. So let me enjoy every inch of it." Peter rolled his eyes. Yes, he promised to do as Wade said through the whole thing, but every task was making it that much harder.

After some thought and a lot of teasing from Wade, Peter did as was told, burying his red face against his hands. Wade just stared at the great view.

{Let's motorboat that.}

[Someone should make a painting of this.]

"Oh boy... this is good." he said humming.

"God, stop."

"Hey I didn't ask you to talk, did I?" Peter looked at him surprised and Wade smirked. "Oops, sorry, was that too much?"

"No... Actually it was... Um, hot?" he answered before burying his flushed face in his hands again. He couldn't believe he was actually being turned on by that. Wade smiled with an eager look.

{Kinky spider, huh?}

[Where's the flogger? Let's whip that ass!]

"You like that, then?" Wade asked, touching Peter's thighs with his fingers, pressing against the lace so that it scratched along the skin. Peter moaned. "I knew you were hiding something in there." Wade said before spanking Peter who gasped in response.

"What the-" Wade spanked again and Peter groaned, his retort cut off.

"Damn it, Petey. Your ass looks amazing with that bow on top of it." 

Peter was so red now. He was mad that Wade could make him this embarrassed and still manage to make it seem hot.

Wade knelt and Peter felt those large hands grabbing both cheeks. "Look at that perfectly laced ass." Peter could only rub his hands against his red face.

"Stay still, Petey. I need to get something."

Peter's eyes went wide. There was no one there to watch, but it was still awkward for him to stay in that position with this thing on. Thankfully, Wade came back quickly with some wet wipes.

"What is th..." he jumped when Wade let the strings free and pulled down the thong, then he gripped the straps to the thigh highs again and stayed there humming, Peter was now a Coca-Cola can red.

{Thank you Odin for letting us have this beautiful moment.}

[Also thank you for lingerie and wax.]

"And the people who do such a great job."

Wade took one of the wet wipes and passed it over Peter's hole. Peter gasped and tried to pull himself back up but Wade put a firm arm on his back.

"I'm just cleaning. Not that it’s dirty, but I need it very clean for what is going to happen."

Peter was going to say something but instead a gasp came out when Wade's wet, scarred and warm tongue started making patterns around his hole. Peter had to grip the back of the couch because the sensation a tongue against his now very naked hole was very different than before.

It didn't take long for Peter to start pleading for more. Wade grabbed Peter's thighs for him to stay still and went deeper. Peter's eyes went wide and a loud moan was ripped from his throat. He was a mess now, grabbing the fabric of the couch under his fists and moaning with every move of Wade's tongue.

Wade on the other hand was having a blast. The feeling of Peter's hole was amazing, especially while looking at Peter arching and struggling like that.

Wade stopped and Peter pulled himself back up slowly, breathing harshly. Wade smiled at this and pulled the man closer. Since Peter was still shaking, he almost stumbled, but Wade grabbed him hard enough to prevent that and kissed him.

"Want more, Baby Boy?" 

"It's your birthday." he mumbled. "It should be you getting the pleasure."

"Oh baby, trust me. I totally am." and Wade kissed Peter while pulling the smaller man up to wrap around his waist again. Wade started walking around the couch, not breaking the kiss, and sat Peter on it. Wade knelt in front of Peter and took a moment to appreciate his perfectly pink dick that looked so amazing surrounded by the lace of the garter belt. And without hair, the skin surrounding it was soft and delicate.

"I like how it looks." said Peter shyly and Wade chuckled.

"I love how it looks." Peter flushed and looked away.

Wade didn’t wait any longer and started licking, taking his time to kiss and feel the soft skin around it before tracing his way up to the tip.

{Eat that thing.}

[There's your present.]

Peter made a breathless sound and looked down. Wade smiled and wrapped his mouth around the pretty cock, which made Peter whimper as he threw his head back. Wade then went for the tip, licking it in slow circles.

With every touch Peter squirmed. He reached Wade's head, and tightened his grip when Wade swallowed Peter’s cock entirely and started moving faster. Peter pulled his hips up from the couch and Wade pushed him down as he kept going. Peter let go of Wade’s head and placed his hands on the couch in a strong grip as he kept twitching. No matter how much he tried, he couldn’t stay still.

"Wade stop… I-I'm about to c-come." and tried to take Wade's mouth off his dick. He was completely embarrassed by the idea of coming inside Wade’s mouth. He had always found that mortifying, but Wade stayed, sucking even harder.

"Oh... Oh!" and without further ado, he came.

Wade smiled still with the dick inside his mouth. He moved his tongue a little to catch everything and with a pop released it. Peter trembled at the feeling, and Wade licked and kissed the tip.

"Shit, you taste amazing as always."

Peter tried to regain some control as he was still dizzy and took deep breaths.

"You're killing me with the view, Baby Boy."

Peter put a hand in his hair to scratch it and looked at Wade smiling. "That... That was amazing." Wade stood up and kissed him. "Now your turn." said Peter, sitting Wade on the couch and straddling his lap.

{I don't think we're gonna last.}

[Nope, it is already there.]

"Baby Boy, I don't think it is a good idea, I..." Peter grabbed the lube, poured some on Wade's cock and started moving his hand up and down, taking some time on the tip and licking his lips on the process.

{ShitShitShitShit-}

[He wants to kill us!]

Wade groaned and put both hands on Peter's waist to touch and grip the lace of the garter belt against his skin. Peter hummed and kept moving his hand up and down, and leaned towards Wade to lick and kiss his neck.

{Hang in there, pal!}

[You can do this!]

Wade was seriously trying not to lose it. He really wanted to control himself but Peter was not making it easy. Looking down he noticed the boy was starting to get hard again.

"Fuck Spidey, ready for round two?" 

"Mhm." he mumbled against Wade’s neck and Wade's whole body shivered from the feeling. Peter kept touching his cock with one hand while the other went down his balls and caressed there slowly.

"Ah... Oh, oh shit." 

{BREATHE!}

[Fuck, he's not helping on that fact.]

Peter smiled playfully and whisper in his ear, "Hold it."

Wade nodded and Peter took Wade’s dick firmly in his hand before pulling it inside his perfectly waxed, sensitive and super slick hole. They both moaned at the feeling and Peter even whined at the incredible sensation, his hands now gripping the back of the couch once more.

"Fuck, I told you it was a good idea..." Peter chuckled trying to gain some composure before moving up and down slowly, moaning and groaning along with it.

{I swear this is better than the Olympus.}

[Whatever the Olympus looks like.]

Peter pressed his forehead against Wade's. "Wade..." It came breathlessly and Wade swallowed, trying not to lose control.

"Yes, baby?"

"Move faster." 

{[*Faints*]}

“Your wish is my command.”

He grabbed Peter’s hips with bruising strength and started thrusting faster. Peter almost lost it as he moaned against Wade's face. He could feel the scars on Wade's cock even more and the feeling was amazing. Every move made his body quiver and Wade could see that since Peter's face and body was the true presentation of pleasure.

Wade was on the edge of course and leaning forward to wrap around Peter’s waist while biting his shoulder, provoking a little shout from Peter, Wade came.

“Fuck.” Wade said laughing.

“Another mark, Wade, seriously?” Wade smirked and Peter rolled his eyes while standing up.

“Where are you…?”

“Just follow me.” he said with a wink and walked to the bedroom.

{… Shit…}

[Oh God… This is fucking heaven. What is happening?]

Peter sat on the bed and waited for Wade to follow. He did, almost running, and once seated Peter kissed him like they had just been separated for a long time. Full of desire and letting tongue and teeth out to play along. Meanwhile, Peter pushed Wade gently to the bed and sit on top of him then he pulled himself up and look down at Wade playfully.

"Can I?" he asked biting his lip.

"Please do."

A dorky smile appeared on Peter's lips as he got onto his knees in front of Wade. He grabbed the lube and poured some on his hand, rubbing it between his fingers. Wade was watching this with fascination, sometimes finding Peter's eyes as he smiled while biting his lip.

{How much do we adore this kid?}

[I don’t know, but down there we are ready to love him more.]

"Okay, ready?" He asked and Wade nodded, pulling his feet up on the bed to make this easier.

Peter smiled and started massaging around Wade’s hole. Wade bit his lips, it was so easy for Peter to get Wade hard all over again.

[Plus, his fingers are fucking soft.]

{*angelic music playing*}

Slowly Peter introduced one finger inside and his eyes went wide. "Wow you're tight." he said before bursting into laughter.

"Peter, you need to -Oh fuck- stop saying that every time."

Peter smiled at the profanity. "It’s always true, though."

Wade rolled his eyes and smiled looking at Peter, who gave him a playful look.

{His fingers always feel differently amazing, have you noticed?}

[He's like a Pandora box.]

"Just stay quiet... But I agree with you."

Peter smiled and pressed in another finger. Wade arched his back a little and a whispered moan came out of his mouth, making Peter more than delighted.

"What are they saying?" he asked.

He had to take a deep breath before he could answer "The boxes? They think you're like a Pando- Oh Fuck- like a fucking Pandora -aw shit- other than that, they are just dirty."

[If he only knew.]

{We are his #1 fans here!}

They kept saying things but Wade was no longer listening. His head was somewhere else as Peter started to move his fingers.

"You like that?" He asked in a very innocent tone and Wade swallowed.

{That fucking tooone.}

[He knoows, he just knows!]

"Yes baby, your hands are magical." Peter chuckled and leaned over Wade to look him straight in the eyes, because he wanted to enjoy this. Wade almost drooled at the view and tried to kiss him but a groan interfered when Peter's fingers touched his prostate.

"HOLY SHIT!" he cried out and Peter smiled proudly before leaning to kiss him on the neck as Wade kept arching his back.

"Am I that good?" asked Peter laughing.

"If you could only -Geez- feel, you wouldn't be lau- Give me a break, Parker."

Peter laughed. "I have felt my fingers." he said getting completely flushed. Wade raised an eyebrow but in a second went back to moaning.

{Because seriously readers, this kid is fucking good at this.}

[How? Tell me, HOW?]

Peter was about to introduce another finger but Wade stopped him. "No, I want to feel YOU inside me when I'm fucking tight."

Peter's brows went up. He wasn't used to Wade being like this, not that he was complaining of course. So Peter moved to the side and removed his fingers, feeling how the hole closed up right as he slipped them out. Peter chuckled.

"Your healing factor is not helping."

"Even better." Wade said, pulling Peter down for a lustful kiss, biting his lip as Peter was grabbing his own very sensitive dick. He moaned just by the touch of his own fingers and went back to Wade’s mouth.

"How are you enjoying yourself down there, huh?"

Peter only whimpered, resting his forehead on Wade's and like the flexible spider he is, he moved back on top, sliding a little down between Wade’s legs. "Okay, ready?"

Wade nodded and Peter smiled. He leaned over a little to bite Wade’s inner thigh who groaned in response, but almost choked as Peter started slipping inside. Because Peter was right, the healing factor didn't allow the hole to hold a stretch, but it felt-

{Fucking-}

[-Amazing!]

Peter also grabbed Wade's dick and started stroking it while moaning because of how good his own felt inside of Wade.

Wade gripped Peter's hair and pulled him down for a kiss, moving down to his jaw and neck.

At that Peter started thrusting his hips slowly and Wade groaned falling back onto the bed. Peter was close, he had to put a hand on the bed next to Wade's body and grab one of Wade’s legs, pulling it up to his shoulder because he needed support not to collapse on top of Wade.

Peter then started to look for Wade’s spot, moving his hips while Wade kept moaning and groaning. He knew he was there, so he crouched on his feet and pushed right into the place. Wade gripped the sheets, his fingers and feet curled and a breathless whine came out of him as he arched his back.

{*Cries from happiness*}

[*angelic music again*]

It kept going like this until his own cock started aching. Since Peter was no longer stroking it Wade tried to reach it, but Peter stopped him.

"It's your birthday, let me do it." he said shoving Wade’s hand back to the sheets and taking it with his own, before moving it up and down in time to his thrusting hips.

Wade kept squirming along with the loud moans he was making, and Peter felt very proud of himself. He bent to kiss all over Wade’s chest but kept an eye on Wade in order to see when he was close.

Wade arched his back and with a deep whine, he let it out. The other wasn’t far behind and after a few more thrusts Peter came as well, letting Wade feel the warm and amazing thing that was Peter inside of him.

The boy collapsed on top of Wade before slowly rolling to his side of the bed. Wade was taking deep breaths, trying to recover as he looked over at Peter who was curling up like a baby on his side.

"Already drained, Baby Boy?"

"Mhm." he mumbled. Wade laughed, still pretty breathless and ran his fingers through Peter’s messy brown hair.

"Okay then, let's get a bath before bed." Peter whined in response. "We have cum all over ourselves, Petey. Along with the sweat of our bodies, and even if that's hot I know you enough to be sure you don't like to be sticky." Peter looked at him with tired eyes and smiled.

[Like the beautiful-]

{-And perfect thing he is.}

[Could you not?]

"You do know me." he said and Wade chuckled before standing up to lift the man into his arms.

"It will be fast, I promise."

Peter put his arms around Wade's neck and kissed him on the cheek on their way to the bathroom. "Happy Birthday Wade, hope you enjoyed your present."

Wade laughed and kissed Peter on the nose. "I always do" 

 

\- -


End file.
